the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Demonic NoHead
Mr. Demonic NoHead (b. 1719) is the Dark Lord of Metta, having earned the rank by decades of loyal service to the Legions of Metta. At the height of his power, he was banished by his own apprentice in a legendary duel. While he was imprisoned, Doctor Conda rescued him and proposed forging an alliance. Biography Early life Darren, the boy who would become Mr. Demonic NoHead, was born in 1719. He grew up with a father named Harry. He took to the Darkness with ease. Joining the Legions of Metta Afraid of the Darkness, Mr. Demonic NoHead pulled away, only to regain his confidence with the assistance of the mutants who aspired to bring mutantry back, known as the Legions of Metta. He worked with these Knights and was rechristened as Lord Kreckal, serving for several decades and learning much from them. He also learned how to conquer his fears, to which it seemed he feared nothing. Indeed, his only fear became a loss of power. Kreckal was mounted onto a stallion in 1742 and pitted against three Beast Riders. Even in his youth, Kreckal displayed mounted sword combat by successfully using his sword to deflec bullets from every single one of his opponents in the sky. In 1746, when he was no longer underage, he traveled with his comrades to a mine in California, where he speedily developed his skills in unarmed combat. Dark Lord of Metta In the 1790s, Lord Yarem was killed by anti-Mettan forces, and Lord Kreckal became the Dark Lord of Metta in his place, anointed for his supreme strength and experience. He took on the name of Mr. Demonic NoHead. Under his leadership, the Legions of Metta reached the peak of their power and became a well-known and feared organization, gardening system-wide attention, as Baby Intelligence had a newspaper article on attacks in Australia. Early career Centuries before the 1960s, Mr. Demonic NoHead sensed that a powerful mutant would be born that would perpetuate the Legions of Metta. This would turn out to be Mr. Stupid NoHead, who would be forced to bear his name, but the prophecy was inaccurate. Mr. Stupid NoHead would lead the NoHeads and his death would see the third major step to their ultimate demise (the first was the NoHead Cataclysm). The Darkness would not have a strong hold at first. Despite this, Mr. Demonic NoHead and his followers remained determined to help the students reach the peak of their power. They discovered that primary NoHead powers could twist life to serve their purposes and create new life. In 1955, the Darkness finally awakened within the movement Mr. Demonic NoHead led. Using soldiers and beasts, the NoHeads assaulted many countries and began to recruit aliens from nearby star systems. At one point, Mr. Demonic NoHead traveled to Planet 12, but the chief administrator at the time, Lily Clark, refused to associate herself with the NoHeads. Despite this, he did not kill her before leaving the planet. Mr. Demonic NoHead bore a vitriolic hatred for follower Alfred Penn, who considered himself a master of the Darkness but in fact was a Fobble. The Dark Lord desired to reveal his true identity and power to Penn, whom he felt knew nothing of the Darkness’ true power, but knew that to do so would be foolish at this point. Cold War Mr. Demonic NoHead intended to rule the solar system forever to make his ultimate dream a reality. Mr. Demonic NoHead, who was still the Dark Lord of Metta, began seeking to destroy the system governments and establish a kingdom lead by the NoHeads. In the mix, he also had any deceased Knights of Metta entombed in Death Valley, California, and two of three Masters were buried in the Hollow of the Lords. Their tombs were filled with the treasures they had plundered during their life, as well as strong Dark energies. At some point afterwards, he murdered a woman named Williamson, possibly for no reason at all. Encountering Merlin's first apprentice In 1955, Mr. Demonic NoHead went to find someone named Yareal Taran who posed a great threat to him. When he did this, he left Mr. Dire NoHead I in charge of guarding the gates. For careful measure, he time-warped into the future and pressured a woman named Suzie into joining him and the group of NoHeads that were with him (though it is unknown how he knew she was to exist, given that she was not actually born yet). Suzie finally agreed to tag along, albeit nervously. They were on their way to the house when they encountered a trench that neutralized powers. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used an Extendable Bridge he carried with him for this very situation. The bridge latched to both sides. Suzie quietly congratulated him, though he ignored her, and the hunting party was able to cross. As they began to cross it, however, they found a magician blocking them. While pretending to congratulate Demonic for his triumph, the wizard schemed against him. He offered Mr. Demonic NoHead a gift for outsmarting him. Demonic, ever desiring more power, asked for a small contraption that would give him more power than anyone. Defeated, the magician gave up the Verasect. When Suzie said she wished for something that could get her place-to-place on a whim, the magician remembered what Merlin had told him to give when the mutants surfaced, and gave the group all three of the Arts, warning them to use them with care. Demonic seized the chance to kill the latter with the Verasect, and he proceeded to finish his mission, effortlessly slaying Taran with his prize. Losing his prize Mr. Demonic NoHead then left a panicking Suzie in the house to die as he headed home, abandoning her now that the mission was over and he had no use for her. Shortly afterwards, Mr. Demonic NoHead returned and commended Mr. Dire NoHead for a job well done. He was unaware that Dire had helped Suzie return to her time. He then appointed him as the Guardian of the Gates. However, the Verasect then began to engulf his body in fire, ripping him apart and causing him horrific agony. He heard a voice whisper that he was unworthy, infuriating him, and then he thrust the weapon into the ground, where it sunk deep into the Earth of its own accord. Furious that the Verasect did not answer to him, Mr. Demonic NoHead's instincts told him he should visit the father of Sarah Hill. Mr. Demonic NoHead broke inside and insisted the man help him locate the Verasect and achieve mastery of the weapon, threatening to kill Sarah if her father did not help him. However, he ultimately killed him in a rage without learning anything. He then left Sarah for dead. Murder of the Grant family Mr. Demonic NoHead also personally took to recruiting mutants to the Legions of Metta. Perhaps the most prominent people he seduced to the Darkness were Lord Zapora and Lord Gorn. Eventually, Lord Gorn disappeared from their ranks. In the summer of 1932, Mr. Demonic NoHead went to Albany in search of him. In the mix, he murdered Roxanne Waterston's grandfather when he asked him what he was doing. He then climbed the hill toward the Grant House; where he murdered Thomas and Martha Grant. Fall from power Three years later, Zapora turned against Mr. Demonic NoHead and moved against him. In the following duel, Zapora, who was now known as Officer Bullseye, challenged the Dark Lord of Metta to an intense duel. The two duelists matched wills, each trying to push the other into the great void from which there was no return. Mr. Demonic NoHead fell in, and although he survived, he was gravely injured. After a struggle of wills, it was over. Officer Bullseye had defeated his former master once and for all. In the 1950s, Mr. Crooked NoHead derived his name from Mr. Demonic NoHead. Escape from Wisconsin Mr. Demonic NoHead remained in his prison for several decades. Thanks to his iron will and armor, he survived, and after several agonizing years inside the void, he was located by Doctor Conda, a so-called medimutant. Upon being spotted, Mr. Demonic NoHead formally asked him to free him. Conda, in turn, asked the former Dark Lord to confess in having caused the demise of a woman named Williamson. He refused, so Conda threw several necroserpents into the void, which disintegrated upon entering. Demonic finally relented, so Conda released him by use of a spell. Indignant over being forced to relent to blackmail, Mr. Demonic NoHead considered betraying Doctor Conda, but he decided against it as he realized his wounds were far beyond his healing. Sensing this, Conda knocked him unconscious with a wooden beam and took him abroad and helped heal him from his wounds. Mr. Demonic NoHead thanked Conda, who demanded for payment before he rejoined the NoHeads. Once again, Demonic considered taking his life, but relented as Conda had just saved his life. He sent an old war robot to fetch a money bag from Daret, and when he returned, Demonic promptly destroyed him and gave Doctor Conda its remains for "scientific study". Doctor Conda then proposed an alliance. Physical description Mr. Demonic NoHead is a skeletal creature with pale green, rotting flesh and two stubs that would have grown gnarled horns. It is possible that in his quest for power, he tried several dark mutated approaches, which left his physical appearance deteriorating, in a similar way to Mr. Stupid NoHead. Personality and traits Mr. Demonic NoHead was extremely dedicated to the Mettan cause, and was determined to bring about the end of the government, though he knew he might not live to see it. He was highly intelligent, powerful, idealistic, as well as ambitious to the point of ruthlessness. Mr. Demonic NoHead was convinced that the Knights’ greatest strength — their ambition — was also their greatest weakness, and would be checked by the upcoming of the Dark Empire. With a multitude of Knights, he felt that it was practically inevitable that they would constantly be fighting amongst themselves, leaving them unable to focus on their true foes. Additionally, he believed that the power of the darkness was finite, and that the existence of many Knights spread the power of the darkness thin. Mr. Demonic NoHead’s philosophy caused him to view Lord Zapora and the other Knights of his time as fools, and he believed that as long as they existed, the Legions of Metta would be unable to triumph over the police, and by extension, the government. He even went so far as to label Zapora a coward unworthy of the title Dark Lord of Metta. Some considered Mr. Demonic NoHead the most powerful Dark mutant in history, aside from Mr. Stupid NoHead and eventually the Dark Flame. Of course, history is very long indeed, and the most recent parts are often best remembered. Best understood in terms of sociopathy, Mr. Demonic NoHead was filled with intrinsic manipulative traits and the willingness to use them for his own purposes, as well as a malleable moral compass. Perhaps due to his great skill and beliefs in his own superiority Mr. Demonic NoHead rarely displayed fear. He grew strong, quickly surpassing even Lord Smasa. With the Darkness as his ally, he was appointed as the Dark Lord of Metta, and he based the Order on notoriety and rule of the strong. Mr. Demonic NoHead possessed an extremely strong will. Some considered Mr. Demonic NoHead to have been an unambiguously evil Dark mutant, more or less a Mr. Stupid NoHead-before-Mr. Stupid NoHead. Powers and abilities Mr. Demonic NoHead was trained in sword combat by the Legions of Metta. He became a deadly fencer, and wielded a sword presented by the Dark Lord of Metta in recognition of his skill. Demonic developed a slightly altered style with his unique weapon, the subtleties of which were recognized by only the most experienced weapon handlers. Throughout the first half of his life, he favored a furious, all-offensive style of Djem So, and capitalized on his tremendous physical strength to overwhelm opponents. His lack of refinement was intentional, as Mr. Demonic NoHead believed that eschewing technical sophistication for fury-driven, strength-oriented swordplay increased his effectiveness as a duelist. During combat, he was likened by his enemies to a force of nature. As Dark Lord of Metta, Mr. Demonic NoHead adapted a more complex and unpredictable style that incorporated feints and defensive maneuvers. He was also skilled in Nissa, and taught his apprentice Mr. Ghastly NoHead Form VI. In his later years, Mr, Demonic NoHead’s speed was such that he was able to deflect torrents of rain with his sword. Demonic was even proficient in Brosartt, which he may have used in his duel with Officer Bullseye, and was an excellent brawler and unarmed combatant, thanks to his time in the mines of California. At one time, he had displayed mounted sword combat while controlling a stallion and fighting three Beast Riders; he managed to deflect bullets from every single one of his opponents in the sky. Possessions Mr. Demonic NoHead always carried an Extendable Bridge on his utility belt. It could latch onto either side of a trench and it was capable of holding several people. Relationships Conda At some point in his life, Mr. Demonic NoHead befriended Doctor Conda, though they presumably fell apart following the alleged murder of Williamson. In 1981, he saved him from being killed by Mr. Ghastly NoHead, when Demonic trusted him enough to summon him to ask humbly for help. After rescuing him, he demanded for compensation for Williamson's death. The two seemed to part on neutral terms. Behind the scenes Statistics D. Isaac Thomas has described Mr. Demonic NoHead as a "sociopath". In 2018, Roxy Karparan stated that it was not a coincidence that in the non-canonical novel , he left his post on 20 January, hinting at a connection with . As referenced by Karparan, the date of Mr. Demonic NoHead's duel with Mr. Ghastly NoHead coincides with the end of the Presidential term of in which he was replaced by Trump, whom Karparan hates. Speculation It is unknown as to why Mr. Demonic NoHead is considered less evil than Mr. Stupid NoHead. It is also unclear who is the more powerful mutant though both are implied to be less powerful than Sheriff Bladepoint. A possibility is that Mr. Stupid NoHead's measures against fobbles were more virulent than Mr. Demonic NoHead's perhaps causing more cumulative damage than Mr. Demonic NoHead implying he was more successful in brainwashing the populace against Fobbles and/or had more powerful followers. Mr. Demonic NoHead could have been more squeamish about venturing into extremely Darkness whereas Mr. Stupid NoHead was more indiscriminately open-minded and professed to have experimented and pushed the boundaries of mutantry further than they have ever been pushed, so much that it began altering his appearance as early as his late twenties and eventually to an unrecognizable degree. Appearances * * * * *''Convergence'' * Non-canonical appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:American individuals Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Dark mutants Category:Knights of Metta Category:Centenarians Category:Verasect owners Category:1719 births Category:Dark Lords of Metta Category:Mutant supremacists Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Illegal power users